


Of Scarlet and Minds

by letherbeseen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letherbeseen/pseuds/letherbeseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Wanda Maximoff's 23rd birthday and the Vision has trouble finding her the perfect gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Scarlet and Minds

**Of Scarlet and Minds**

When the Vision first awoke from his Cradle, he saw a glimpse of a young woman with flames in her eyes and a brother who had lightning and wind in his veins.

Her mind had first connected with his telepathically, and then she had recoiled when she had saw the vision of annihilation. The Vision had not meant to hurt her in anyway but needed to show a glimpse of Ultron's true motives, which was the opposite of what Tony Stark wanted.

Her name was Wanda Maximoff, the Vision learned later on. Her brother was Pietro and he had died sacrificing himself to save Clint Barton in the battle of Sokovia.

She had a habit of waking up screaming in the middle of the night with nightmares of the dead - of Pietro's death. Scarlet Witch had confessed to Vision that she dreamt of Pietro being riddled with bullets as she tried to save him, but was always too late.

This somewhat resulted in a few disastrous consequences, one in particularly when she'd accidentally unleashed everyone's true fears while they slept, hallucinating them as they did simple routines while awake.

So he let her inside his mind, letting her intercept the peace that was stored there until eventually, she fell asleep.

**_oOo_**

The Vision has never experienced love. Sure, he knew the basic concept and knowledge of it, but never experienced it for himself. After all, he was an android and was not a human, and thus was  _not_ capable of having feelings - of all things (according to Tony Stark).

But Wanda treated him like he was human and the Vision was glad.

**_oOo_**

When the mind link between Wanda and Pietro was severed, Wanda felt grief and anguish and anger. She let it all out in a scream as she fell to her knees, incinerating all of her enemies around her.

She couldn't -  _wouldn't_  - believe it at first.

Pietro was gone.

Gone.

Her twin - her brother - her best friend was gone.

Pietro, who had always been there with her since the day they were born and the day they became trapped by one of Tony Stark's bomb.

Pietro, who was with her when they volunteered for HYDRA.

Pietro, who always claimed he was born 12 minutes earlier than her and who would always triumph in saying, "Bet you didn't see that coming!"

Pietro, who took care of her while dealing with the fact their parents were gone.

Pietro, who gave his life shielding Clint Barton from death.

It was like a limb - a vital part of her - had been ripped away and Wanda couldn't function properly without her brother by her side.

But she knew that she would have to move on, no matter how much it pained her to do so.

**_oOo_**

There were a few hints at first.

Wanda would ask Vision to stay with her after another restless night. He'd accepted and stayed the night in her room, watching over her as she slept peacefully once more until morning rose.

Another time was when he was teaching her to levitate whilst using her powers at the same time. When she succeeded, she had thrown her arms around his neck, laughing with pure happiness. And Vision found himself liking the sound of her laugh and wanted more than anything to keep Wanda Maximoff this happy since her brother's death.

Captain America - or Steve Rogers as he proposed he be called - had walked up to see Vision and Wanda practicing their routine levitation and had said to Vision, "You and Wanda, huh?"And then, Steve had turned around and walked away, laughing as he did so, much to the Vision's confusion as he tried to explain to Rogers that they were "just friends."

Wanda had kissed him on the cheek one time and it left the Vision with a strange mark in his mind, because he had liked it and had briefly wondered what it would be like to take her in his arms and taste her lips.

**_oOo_**

Today was Miss Wanda Maximoff's 23rd birthday.

The Vision understood that birthdays were something that were to be celebrated, with cake and presents and candles thrown in. But that day, Wanda was withdrawn, eyes slightly vacant and red energy seeping throughout her body as she walked around, purposely avoiding everyone.

Including Vision.

Steve and Natasha had explained why. But the Vision wanted to get Wanda a gift and show her that birthdays could still be meaningful.

Problem was, the Vision didn't know what to get Wanda. Yes, he'd been in her head. And she had been in his. He knew her likes and dislikes, what she loved and despised.

For the first time, the Vision was anxious.

_Wanda_.

It took a little time for her to get used to him saying her name and not "Miss Maximoff" and the Vision took pride in relishing the way Wanda's name danced on his lips.

_"Wanda."_

"So, what's up with you and Wanda?" A new voice asked from above.

The Vision looked up to see Clint Barton leaning against the 2nd staircase railing, glancing down at him.

"What do you mean? She and I are friends."

Clint snorted. "Yeah. Keep telling yourself that, buddy."

"I do not understand." The Vision frowned. Was Clint implying there was something more than the two of them? He recalled back to moments to where he'd catch himself staring at her lips for seemingly no reason at all.

Clint sighed and shook his head slightly in a sad way. Then he jumped down as he landed on the first floor, facing the Vision. "Whatever. Anyway, I heard you pacing and saying Wanda's name for some reason."

"I am trying to decide what to get Miss Maximoff for her birthday." He only called her Wanda when they were alone.

"No luck?"

Vision shook his head. "I have been in her head and I know of her interests and what she despises. I know Miss Maximoff likes Sokovian chocolate, red roses, and poetry. Perhaps I can work with something red for her attire?"

"Well, she did say she wanted a new costume," Clint confirmed. "Maybe you should talk to Maria about that. She knows what Wanda wants."

"I will," the Vision agreed, beginning to walk off to the direction of Maria Hill's office when Clint spoke.

"Vision, do you like Wanda?"

Vision stopped and turned. He wasn't sure how to reply to that. He'd been good at hiding his emotions for a while. Or just maybe when it came to Wanda.

"Of course. She is a beautiful and talented woman."

Clint blinked. "Well, I mean," he coughed awkwardly. "Do you like  _like_ her? As in . . . love?"

The Vision was quiet. "I'm not sure. I have never experienced love for myself. I believed that I was malfunctioning while spending so much time with Wanda but now I believe that not to be the case . . . " The Vision took a breath and thought about it some more. "Wanda makes me happy. I want to make her happy. I enjoy having her as company and having her presence near me. She calms down when she has her nightmares and when I assure her that I am right by her side. Wanda makes me feel like I am truly a human, Clint. Is that love?"

"I think you'll find out for yourself, Vizh." Clint smiled and patted Vision's shoulder. "Go get her."

**_oOo_**

"Wanda," the Vision called as he entered into her room. He found her sitting on the floor, back pressed against the wall as her knees were drawn to her chest. Her eyes were rimmed with red, as tears spilled down her cheeks. Red waves of energy swirled around her. Vision realized he could hear her thoughts.

_I thought I could handle this,_ she told Vision between sobs,  _but it isn't the same without him. I always think I'm done grieving him and then it just all comes back. I can't - I just - I - I need him back, Vizh._ Her mind immediately flashed back to Ultron because it had been the android's fault that her brother had gotten killed. Upon this, her magic spun angrily and swirled faster, making the room rumble and the walls vibrate violently.

The Vision heard Tony shout in surprise, "What the f-!" which resulted in Steve chiding him with, "Language!"

_Oh, Wanda._

The Vision placed Wanda's gift on top of her bed and he crossed the room, kneeling in front of her, placing both of his hands on her cheeks, looking into her dark red glowing eyes. "Wanda, please calm down. I know it hurts. I can feel your grief and you must know that you're not alone. You still have your brother among us in every form. In Nathaniel Pietro, and in you."

Nathaniel was Clint's newborn son's name. Wanda had given her blessing for the Bartons to use Pietro's name as Nathaniel's middle name. In his honor of saving Clint.

"But I'll always feel alone," she whispered. "I have no one."

"You have me," the Vision stated honestly. "You've been having me since the day we met."

Wanda watched Vision with teary eyes. Slowly, he felt her mind open as she accepted his invitation and he entered her mind, pouring thoughts of happiness into her, simple things. The Vision wanted to show Wanda that she wasn't alone and that even though Pietro was gone, he was still inside her and would always be a part of her. The shaking slowly subsided and eventually died down. Wanda sniffed as her eyes returned to their normal brown color and her forehead touched Vision's, gently pressing against the Mind Gem. Vision embraced his Scarlet Witch, breathing in the scent of her, gently rubbing her back in small circles. Her breaths rattled and shook, but eventually, Wanda was able to calm down.

After a few minutes in silence, the Vision decided to tell Wanda why he was there.

"I brought you a gift."

Wanda peered her eyes at him curiously. "You did? I didn't think that anybody would . . ."

Vision smiled. "Everybody remembered. Sam wanted to throw you a surprise party but . . ." he trailed off. "It's postponed as of right now. They're holding it off until you decide if you want it or not.

Wanda was quiet for a minute. Finally she settled on saying, "I'll do it. I know Pietro would want me to. For him."

**_oOo_**

Wanda refused to open Vision's present. She wanted to wait until she opened the others first, saving his last. Nothing could go wrong there. Vision always had the best gifts for everyone.

Sam was excited that the party was back on, and with Tony and Rhodey's help, decorations and balloons were hung everywhere, while scarlet and blue drapes (in honor of Pietro) donned the walls and the ceilings respectively. A split cake consisting of both chocolate and vanilla, sat on the middle of the table in the Avengers living room, carefully covered as it patiently waited to be eaten. The icing was a raspberry favor - Wanda's favorite. It read in cursive:

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY WANDA**

Meanwhile, the girls - Natasha, Pepper, Jane, Helen Cho, Darcy, Sharon, and Betty - all whisked Wanda upstairs for a makeover.

They shoved her in a red dress despite her protests. But then she caved in after Natasha teased her about Vision. Lipstick was applied, eyebrows plucked, and eyelids caked with light red. Until Natasha stepped in and gave Wanda a more natural look.

Wanda's hair traveled down her shoulders in ringlets. She finally got a look at herself and almost gasped aloud. She couldn't remember the last time she looked so elegant . . . so beautiful. She smiled gratefully toward the rest of the girls, thanking them. Wanda took a deep breath as she looked out the window into the starry city of New York.

She was nervous now, wondering how Vision would react when he saw her. It was true, she did like him. They understood each other in a way Wanda hadn't experienced before with Pietro. They talked and they listened to each other. She liked his company, liked when his blue eyes met hers, the way his face lit up when he spoke to her. She caught herself staring at his bare chest one day and was embarrassed for the rest of the day and Vision wondered why she was so flushed.

She didn't have the heart to tell him.

Maybe . . .

Maybe now she could.

**_oOo_**

When Wanda came down the stairs, Vision was in awe.

The phrase  _"It's like the sun came out"_ came to his mind.

Wanda was his sun, his brightness and he was the moon.

Vision had thought the whole love-at-first-sight was statistically impossible, but now they couldn't have been more right.

He went to her, told her that she looked beautiful while he offered her his arm and escorted her to the living room. The Avengers surrounded her, pleasantly singing  _"Happy Birthday!"_ while the Vision sat beside her. It was only then after the song, when the candles were blown out and the cake had finally been cut, that Wanda realized they were holding each other's hands.

The Vision had left Wanda to get her a drink. He watched her chat with fellow party members, hearing her laughter ring throughout as Rhodey (re)told his " _Boom, you looking for this?"_  was a pleasant sound and the Vision smiled to himself. Wanda noticed him and made eye contact as she gave him a bright smile before glancing down shyly.

As the Vision got his fill of Wanda's drink, he turned to find himself face-to-face with Steve Rogers.

"Nice suit," the Captain of America acknowledged.

Vision nodded in agreement. "Yes."

Over Steve's shoulder, Vision could see that Wanda had returned to her seat and was looking toward him with an earnest look.

Steve didn't even turn around as he leaned in and suggested, "You should ask her to dance, Vizh. I'll put on some music for you guys."

Steve winked and patted his shoulder as he walked by to join Sam and Bucky. Vision made it to Wanda, handing her her drink as he sat down.

"Thanks," Wanda said, taking a sip.

"You're welcome, Wanda."

As Wanda set her glass down, she turned to the Vision.

"Thank you," she said again. She leaned forward and placed her hand on top of his. The touch of his hand was surprisingly soft. "For everything. For helping me through my nightmares. Sometimes, I kinda feel like I burden you with . . . all of this. I'm sorry, Vizh."

"The pleasure is all mine, Wanda Maximoff," the Vision told her. "You don't burden me with anything. I rather enjoy your company."

Wanda relaxed and brightened, a genuine smile spreading across her face. "Me too, Vizh."

The music that had been thrumming and pulsing to a fast beat suddenly cut off, being replaced by a softer tone. A 1940's waltz song emitted through the speakers, the singer's voice gently crooning out.

Vision swallowed. Without wasting time, he stood up. The Vision extended his hand to her, a smile etched upon his face.

"May I have this dance, Wanda Maximoff?"

Wanda stared at him. "I don't really know how to dance, Vizh."

"Well, neither do I, Wanda. But we can learn, yes?"

Secretly excited, Wanda accepted his hand, letting Vision lead her to the dance floor. Couples all around them were already slow-dancing. Wanda looked up into Vision's eyes as he gently twirled her around. She was surprised of how graceful he was, as he guided them both through the proper steps.

Wanda's heart beat nervously in her chest as she placed her arms around the Vision's neck and as he put his hands on her waist. Wanda was only 5' 6'' and Vision was 6'3''. He had allowed her to stand on his feet so Wanda could reach his shoulders.

Wanda thought it was adorable.

Vision's body was not cold, as she'd once expected, but instead was warm and alive against her own. The Vision held her as their bodies swayed to the music. Her head had made it to his shoulder while his arms wrapped around her waist. Wanda felt safe as her arms were secured around his neck.

She pulled away, looking as Vision's blue eyes melted into hers. She felt like she was ready. Her mind was already made up. This was her birthday present. She had longed it for a while.

She was going to kiss the Vision.

"Wanda . . ." the Vision began.

That sealed it. Hearing her name like that. Without another thought, Wanda leaned forward, pressing her lips to his.

They were slightly warm, but not moist, Wanda realized, not quite like how a real human's would be. But Wanda didn't care.

Wanda was safe. Wanda had someone that cared for her. And Wanda was not alone.

"Thank you," she repeated as she pulled away. The Vision was smiling and for one breathless moment, it was the most beautiful thing Wanda had ever seen.

Pietro may have been gone. But Wanda had this. She had a new home, a new family, and she had the Vision.

Maybe that was all that she needed.

**_oOo_**

_"Wanda! Wanda! Wanda!"_ the Avengers chanted as they waited for her to open their presents.

They cheered when Wanda caved in. She was sitting in the Vision's lap. No one said anything but she swore she saw Tony and Steve exchanging money.

Natasha handed her present first. Inside was a book of poetry in Sokovian, a rare first-edition Wanda had always wanted.

"Thank you."

Natasha beamed.

Thor and Jane had brought Wanda a set of Asgardian clothing from Asgard. It was scarlet and Wanda thought it was very beautiful. She had never been to Asgard but Thor had promised to take her someday, when the wars were over and peace was settled. Lady Sif was also waiting to meet with her.

More and more gifts were handed to Wanda. A new necklace from Pepper. A sketchbook from Bruce. A pair of knee-high combat boots from Maria. Simple things that Wanda didn't mind. She was glad and grateful.

Then it was Vision's turn.

He'd reached around her and grabbed his gift. He was slightly nervous. He had worked on it as hard as he could, hoping that Wanda would approve of it.

There inside, laid Wanda's new costume. A new bright scarlet leather jacket that was bulletproof and could withstand anything that was could be repelled, even fire. Leather black pants that suited her legs comfortably. And a pair of metal bracelets that had gone missing since the battle of Sokovia.

Wanda looked up toward Vision with tears in her eyes and threw her arms around him, giving him a lingering kiss on his cheek. "You remembered."

The Vision smiled. "Clint helped too. And Maria."

Wanda smiled at Maria and Clint. "Thank you," she said. Wanda glanced toward everyone. "For all of this. Pietro . . . Pietro would be proud."

Clint raised his glass in the air. "To Pietro."

"To Pietro," everyone echoed. They drank.

Wanda leaned back against Vision and rested her head against the crook of his neck, whispering, "Happy Birthday, Pietro."

**_oOo_**

Her breathing evened out and Vision soon realized that Wanda had somehow fallen asleep.

He heard Wanda's voice in his mind,  _Stay with me, Vizh?_

_Of course._ Vision gently picked Wanda up into a carrying position, entering her room and laid her into her bed. He tucked the blankets around her sleeping form and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Happy birthday, Wanda," he whispered back and kissed her forehead.

Meanwhile deep inside, lost in dreams, Wanda smiled.

**_oOo_**

Wanda had wanted to die.

She was ready to give up and go and be with Pietro, wherever he was.

"Wanda. If you stay here, you'll die," Ultron's voice told her. Wanda couldn't believe he had the nerve to tell her this. Her anger flared.

"I just did," she replied in a hard voice. Magic twirled and weaved between her fingers. "Do you know how it felt like?"

She reached in, grabbed a hold of Ultron's core - his heart - and pulled hard, to where it violently flew into her hand. "It felt like that."

She had stood up. Pietro had promised he would come back for her.

He didn't.

Suddenly, Wanda felt weightless as she began to float in the air. The change in the atmosphere . . . Stark must've started the explosion.

The shards of glass whirled in the air while the stone buildings were crumbling around her.

The whole world was disintegrating and she didn't care. It was synonymous with her broken heart. Soon Wanda would join her brother in death.

A pair of arms wrapped around her and for a second, Wanda thought her magic must've summoned him. Wanda was lifted off the floor and she turned to face her rescuer, seeing Pietro's face for a moment before it was replaced with another.

It was a man with strange red skin, who was wearing a yellow cape. He had a yellow stone embedded into his forehead. He held her gaze before he turned, searching for a clearing and rose through the air.

Higher and higher, they rose until the city of Sokovia was a ball of flames behind them.

Wanda clung to him for dear life, closing her eyes as she wished for happy thoughts. For anything to stifle the pain that was inside.

The mechanical mind of Vision hummed inside Wanda's mind, and she knew that he was now inside her dream.

She opened her eyes to see them hovering by white clouds. Vision held her while Wanda looked down. She was wearing her birthday dress, the soft scarlet fabric gently blowing in the wind, brushing against her legs. She looked past her bare feet and saw the city of Sokovia intact, safe, and unharmed.

She glanced up at Vision.

"I sensed you having another nightmare, so I intervened," the Vision explained to Wanda.

Wanda nodded in relief, needing no other explanation. She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder, arms around his neck once again as they began to sway to side to side to invisible music.

"May I have another dance, Miss Maximoff?"

Wanda smiled. "You may."

Their fingers entwined as they pressed their hands together and closed the gap between their bodies.

They were dancing again on clouds -  _clouds!_ \- and Wanda was laughing with delight as the Vision twirled her around, a look of pure happiness spread throughout his face, his yellow cape drifting softly behind him.

The Vision closed the gap by pressing his lips to hers, reaching in to taste her lips again. Wanda grinned and kissed him back.

She heard him murmur in her ear, " _Milujem ta, Wanda._ "

Which in Sokovian, meant  _I love you._

Wanda looked at the Vision in surprise. He had whispered her native language in her ear. She had thought she had lost that when Pietro died.

The Vision had learned Sokovian for Wanda. He wanted to have a conversation in her native tongue, which had fascinated him. From Wanda's expression, she was pleased with this.

Wanda drifted away, still holding Vision's hands as she did so. Her magic spun inside her as she levitated with him, both of them in synchronization with each other. " _Ja teba taky, Vision,"_ Wanda replied with another wide smile.

_I love you too, Vision._

It was official, Wanda decided. This was the best birthday present ever.

**~ FIN.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so proud of this one-shot! I posted this on Fanfiction 06-24-15. I never did get around to posting to it on this site and now I have. I hope you enjoyed the Scarlet Vision 'cause Lord knows I need to read more of them :D
> 
> Leave a kudo or review below! It only takes up a few seconds of your time. Hope you're having a good day/night!


End file.
